FINAL FANTASY VII: ETERNAL DREAMS
by StrifeSendings
Summary: Avalancha se enfrenta a un enemigo nuevo, esta vez más peligroso y que podría cambiar el curso del mundo para siempre. Cloud Strife deberá ser capaz de aguantar y demostrar que los héroes son capaces de superar cualquier peligro, si se mantienen unidos. Una historia que abarca varias épocas en la vida de los miembros de Avalancha, mientras intentan salvar de nuevo el planeta.
1. FFVII PRÓLOGO

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

 **ETERNAL DREAMS**

 **Prólogo**

En la inmensidad del desierto se levantaba la polvareda seca. Un motor rugía provocando el único ruido oído a kilómetros de distancia. Era atronador y potente, sacado de las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra. La moto solo era visible a corta distancia debido a la arena levantada a su paso. No había nada más alrededor que piedras y tierra. Ni una planta. Nada. Era plena noche y la Luna brillaba con un fulgor potente, haciendo que las sombras se convirtieran en aterradores monstruos. El mundo era así en la mayoría de lugares. Así lo habían dejado unos pocos cuando decidieron enfrentarse. Y así tenían que vivir en aquellos tiempos. Era una visión deprimente. Cerca se alzaban unas cordilleras altísimas que se perdían entre las escasas nubes de la noche. Se acercaban cada vez más a los ojos del ávido conductor.

El piloto iba cubierto por telares gruesos que le protegían del helador frío nocturno del desierto y, a la vez, del peso del sol durante el día. Una gruesa y gran capucha le tapaba la cabeza agarrada a una serie de telas que cubrían el resto del rostro, para que no salieran volando con el aire. Llevaba gafas negras y grandes que se agarraban con una tira de cuero a la capucha, haciendo parecer que era un monstruo. En su espalda había un arma enorme, mucho más grande que las que habitualmente se veían en cualquier parte. Acababa en dos puntas y parecía tener un complejo sistema de agarre y servomotores. En el centro de ella había lo que parecía ser un cañón de fusil pesado. Era asimétrica, y cerca de la empuñadura, en uno de los lados, tenía lo que parecía ser una agarradera de arma de fuego. Debía medir algo más de dos metros y era lo que más llamaba la atención de aquél viajero.

El motor empezó a decelerar volviéndose casi un ronroneo cuando llegó al cartel que tenía delante. "Nibelheim" podía leerse en él. Tiempo atrás el mismo cartel había incluido información sobre la ciudad, pero con los años se había descolorido y podrido. El conductor retiró ligeramente la tela que le cubría la barbilla dejando ver una densa y larga barba rubia canosa y una serie de cicatrices en el resto de la cara. Apagó el motor y bajó del enorme vehículo de dos ruedas. Antaño había sido un prodigio de la tecnología de empresas que ya no existían, ahora llevaba a un viajero de un rincón a otro del mundo.

Sus pesadas botas dejaban marcas en el suelo mientras caminaba en dirección al asfalto oculto bajo la arena y el polvo. Su mente recordó cómo era aquél lugar en su juventud, tanto tiempo atrás. Verde, amarillo y tonos rojizos poblaban los pies de la cordillera en lo que había sido la ciudad de Nibelheim. Ahora era negra, oscura y llena de tristeza y cristales rotos. Estaba abandonada completamente. La madera que antes adornaba las ventanas y las puertas estaba podrida y era pasto de la carcoma, el metal del pozo central de la ciudad estaba ya oxidado y a punto de hundirse en la tierra para siempre. Aquella ciudad era como él mismo, algo vacío y solitario. Un resquicio vivo de un tiempo pasado. Aquella ciudad era lo que representaba el mundo que le quedaba por recorrer.

En ese momento centró la mirada en lo que una vez fue su casa frente al pozo. Estaba hundida completamente. Algo enorme había atravesado el techo años atrás y penetrado hasta el centro de los dormitorios. Muchas casas mostraban un aspecto similar, al igual que la antigua mansión

Shin-Ra. Apartó la mirada y continuó su paseo por la ciudad de la muerte lentamente. Sentía que le miraban fijamente, y cuándo solía sentir algo así, era porque realmente le miraban. Sus instintos estaban altamente potenciados, sus sentidos notaban cada pequeña brisa o ruido. Tantos años le había hecho ser perfecto en situaciones como aquella. Estaba en peligro, y su acechador no tardaría en atacarle por lo que debía prepararse de inmediato.

Pulsó un pequeño botón en el centro de su arnés y agarró el mango del arma de su espalda. Ésta se liberó de su anclaje ofreciendo resistencia. El viajero la alzó por encima de su cabeza en un movimiento sobrehumano y la dejó caer contra el suelo, haciendo temblar ligeramente la tierra y provocando un sonido sordo que se esparció por el pueblo. Esperó. Era su manera de notificar a su posible atacante que sabía que estaba ahí, y que si era inteligente, se largaría sin llegar a entablar combate. Pero sentía que seguían mirándole fijamente. Repitió la operación, alzo su arma en el aire y la dejó caer con el filo golpeando de nuevo el suelo. Tras unos segundos y cuando el eco desapareció, su acechador cometió un error grave.

De entre las ruinas de una de las casas saltó sobre él un ente híbrido que aparentaba ser un cruce entre una máquina y un humano con cuatro brazos. No tenía rostro y la ropa y lo que parecía ser piel estaba hecho jirones. Dónde debería haber estado la boca asomaban cables y pequeñas luces. El viajero reconoció rápidamente a la criatura y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo en el momento en que lo esquivó. El atacante se golpeó contra el metal del pozo terminando de romperlo en varios pedazos. Se levantó realizando un sonido realmente desagradable de metal chirriando. No tenía tiempo para aquello, así que tras dar la voltereta que le permitió esquivar el primer golpe, el viajero alzó su arma y partió en dos pedazos metálicos a su agresor. Tras unos segundos, se hizo de nuevo el silencio. Se acercó y miró fijamente a la criatura. Tenía seis extremidades, cómo los insectos, y denotaba estar en muy mal estado. Era una máquina rastreadora, no estaba realmente diseñada para el combate. Sus manos eran garras terminadas en tres cuchillas afiladas y su aspecto había sido diseñado para dar más miedo del que se supone debía dar por sus prestaciones.

El viajero centró de nuevo la mirada en su verdadero objetivo allí. El monte Níbel. El risco más alto de toda la cordillera de rocas afiladas y dentadas. El lugar dónde empezó todo. Un lugar tenebroso y lleno del odio más grande del mundo. Allí, en mitad de una montaña, nació el peor enemigo de la humanidad y del planeta. Recordó su mirada fría y egocéntrica. Unos ojos felinos que parecían despreciar a la persona sobre la que se posaban. Recordó la mueca que hacían los labios pálidos al sonreír burlonamente. Apartó todo aquello de la cabeza, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba muerto. Llevaba muerto más de treinta años. Todo aquél tiempo se había mantenido en su memoria como un mero recuerdo y, con el tiempo, había comprendido que existían peligros aún más grandes.

El viento se intensificó por los caminos der la montaña, y la nieve ya empezaba a entreverse cada vez más. Había una pequeña ventisca, por lo que tuvo que volver a cubrir su rostro de nariz para abajo. Tardó horas en llegar a la cima, no tardaría en amanecer pero allí arriba daba igual. La temperatura seguía bajando conforme se acercaba al enorme reactor abandonado por Shin-Ra. Allí seguía. Cubierto casi en su totalidad por una capa de óxido y moho. Era exactamente cómo su memoria le decía que era. Una larga escalinata, rota por varias partes, comunicaba el suelo con el edificio. La puerta estaba casi cerrada y varios pedazos de roca cubrían la entrada, obligándole a casi arrastrarse para entrar.

No se veía nada. Las luces de emergencia hacía años que se habían apagado, dando paso a lo que cubría el mundo. La oscuridad. Sus ojos no se acostumbraban a tanta sombra, por lo que se vio obligado a encender la linterna que colgaba de su cinturón. El haz mostró los pocos secretos que se podían ver a dos metros. Una densa capa de polvo cubría los ordenadores y se quedaba en suspensión en el aire. Antaño, había habido ruido por doquier. Ya solo quedaba el silencio. La escalinata se elevaba frente a él, con numerosas cápsulas y ordenadores a ambos lados. El ambiente era tan denso y lleno de humedad, que impedía que el haz de luz rebelara lo que él sabía que había al final de los escalones. Tras comprobar que estaba realmente solo, puso su pie en uno de los escalones y subió comprobando la firmeza de éstos con cada paso. Tras unos metros, pudo leer de nuevo el cartel que tanto miedo le había infundido en sus pesadillas. "JENOVA", ponía en enormes letras. Su memoria volvió a activarse cómo si tuviera un interruptor. La puerta estaba destrozada y comunicaba a una sala enorme llena de cables y tuberías. Antaño había brillado con el resplandor verdoso del Mako, pero ya hacía años que había dejado de hacerlo. Miró hacia el pozo casi sin fin que se abría abajo y recordó ver caer en su interior a su antiguo némesis.

En ese momento, oyó el ruido de alguien entrando por el mismo sitio que él había entrado. No le sorprendió, al fin y al cabo, le estaba esperando. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la entrada a la sala de experimentación desde lo alto de la escalera. Los pasos se oían cada vez más fuerte y el eco que provocaban se extendía por todo el edificio. Tras unos segundos se detuvieron tras un haz de luz cegador y que imposibilitaba ver el rostro del visitante. El viajero bajó los escalones en dirección al recién llegado, y al ver su linterna, la apagó. Un enorme brazo de metal brillaba bajo el haz de luz de su linterna. Su piel era de color oscuro y llena de tatuajes. Era enorme, superaría los dos metros, y se alzaba poderoso delante del viajero. Sus ropas eran pesadas y una fuerte armadura de color verde militar le cubría el pecho y los muslos. Llevaba ropajes que cubrían parte de su rostro, al igual que él, pero estaban retirados para mostrar la cara del hombre. Una barba casi gris poblaba la cara y barbilla del visitante, y se podía entrever numerosas cicatrices y arrugas por el rostro. Era bastante más mayor que él. Ambos se miraron cuando estuvieron a unos metros. Sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Simplemente mantuvieron la mirada fija el uno en el otro.

-¿Vienes solo?- Dijo el viajero retirándose del rostro las telas que le habían protegido del desierto y la nieve.

Se retiró las gafas y la capucha, dejando ver una larga melena recogida en una coleta rubia y con canas. La barba le hacía parecer aún más mayor y mostraba los signos del paso del tiempo sobre él. El visitante negó con la cabeza lentamente sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Se sentía un ambiente tenso entre ellos. El viajero sabía la razón de aquella frialdad, y era algo que llevaría toda su vida grabado a fuego. Entonces, lo vio. Tras su viejo amigo recién llegado, apareció la larga cabellera castaña de un viejo conocido para él. De su aprendiz. De su mejor amigo. Sabía lo que venían a buscar. Al fin y al cabo, él mismo les había hecho ir a aquél apartado lugar del mundo para darles respuestas a las grandes preguntas. Pero tenerlos tan cerca de nuevo le infundía respeto. El recién llegado mostró una sonrisa en sus labios al verle.

-No viene solo.- Dijo al situarse a su lado. Llevaba ropajes pesados al igual que los otros dos, pero la cara completamente descubierta. A su espalda colgaba una enorme espada que años atrás le había acompañado en sus viajes. Estaba oxidada y parecía que el sistema de separación ya no funcionaba.

-Habla.- Dijo el primero que llegó. -¿Qué querías contarnos?- Dijo con firmeza y sin desviar la mirada del viajero.

-Sé cómo acabar con esto.- Dijo el viajero mirando a ambos con la luz de la linterna baja. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Cloud Strife hablaba con sus amigos.


	2. FFVII 01 LA CALMA DE LAS LEYENDAS

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

 **ETERNAL DREAMS**

 **I**

 **LA CALMA DE LAS LEYENDAS**

 _20 años antes…_

Edge era distinto a cualquier lugar del mundo. Era una ciudad llena de vida, de cultura y de gentes distintas. Era el símbolo de la supervivencia y la unión. Era un lugar levantado de las cenizas de Midgar, siempre presente y vigilante en la distancia. Edge amanecía realmente pronto, muchos viajeros decían que ni siquiera dormía, dado que sus calles solían tener gente a cualquier hora. Trabajadores, vendedores, jóvenes. Todos ellos supervivientes a varias oportunidades de destrucción global. Con los años en Edge, se juntaron personas de todas partes del mundo, por lo que muchas tradiciones se unieron en una sola y podía verse la fuente de la multiculturalidad allá dónde miraras. Por eso ella había elegido Edge para reconstruir su negocio 9 años atrás, cuando la guerra de Jénova terminó. Había elegido un lugar algo apartado del bullicio del centro, pero que se había convertido en un negocio altamente rentable. La ciudad provocaba en Tifa Lockhart una sensación de tranquilidad que no sentía desde niña.

Aquella mañana no era distinta al resto. Era lunes, por lo que el bar cerraba para el "descanso del personal", como rezaba el cartel de la puerta. Miró el despertador de la mesita y vio que eran las 7. Quería dormir algo más, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, así que pateó la sabana y se levantó de un salto. Se desperezó de manera exagerada y estiró sus brazos a un lado y otro. Cogió un pantalón del armario y se vistió para bajar y tomar algo de desayuno antes de hacer sus ejercicios diarios. Bajó las escaleras y empezó a preparar café mientras tarareaba una vieja canción de su infancia. Encendió la tostadora y metió en su interior un par de rebanadas de pan.

Tifa Lockhart estaba cerca de la treintena y aún mantenía un físico estupendo. Seguía haciendo entrenamientos duros cada día y aprovechaba cualquier momento libre para desahogarse frente a un saco de boxeo reforzado. Solo algunas cosas habían cambiado en su aspecto, intentaba arreglarse más en ocasiones, y había decidido ondularse el pelo de vez en cuando. Todo lo demás no había cambiado. Era alta, con curvas y con un busto prominente que solía hacer que los hombres miraran hacia ella cuando lucía escote. Odiaba aquella sensación de ser observada, pero había aprendido a convivir con ello. Solo había un hombre que no había desviado su mirada hacia aquella zona de su cuerpo durante años. Tras todo lo pasado, simplemente era una mujer normal que deseaba vivir en paz y tranquilidad.

La cafetera había terminado. Llenó una taza, le añadió leche y azúcar y se sentó con sus tostadas en la mesa más cercana a una ventana, no sin antes coger el correo del día anterior. Al otro lado del cristal, Edge ya estaba despierta, haciendo pasear a decenas de personas y provocando que los niños y adolescentes del barrio fueran a la escuela y al instituto respectivamente. Tifa pasó entre sus dedos varios sobres mientras leía los nombres de las compañías de luz, de agua, de gas, etcétera, hasta que un sobre dorado le llamó la atención. Tenía un logotipo de un diamante anaranjado grabado sobre un rombo negro. Se podían leer las palabras "Amber Fate Society" debajo de dicho logo. La muchacha sonrió averiguando de dónde venía dicha carta, por lo que la abrió y leyó en primer lugar.

 _Estimada señorita Lockhart y señor Strife:_

 _Amber Fate Society se complace en invitarles al primer evento recaudatorio para el nuevo hogar social en la ciudad de Edge._

 _Asistirán eminencias de todas las ciudades y diferentes empresas mostraran sus recursos y soluciones para erradicar la pobreza infantil y para la búsqueda de hogares de acogida de huérfanos en lo que se conocerá como el proyecto "Sons from the Planet". Se realizará una subasta de bienes en la que los asistentes podrán pujar por objetos y vehículos únicos y que ayudará en la financiación de dicho proyecto._

 _El evento se celebrará en la "Torre Savior" y constará de cóctel formal, cena y baile, el día 9 de Octubre a las 22 horas._

 _En caso de asistencia, se enviará un coche oficial para recogerles. Se exige etiqueta._

 _Esperamos su confirmación._

 _Atentamente._

 _Ashir Khan_

 _Presidente de Amber Fate Society_

Tifa arqueó una ceja pensativa. Amber Fate Society era una sociedad que empezaba adquirir reconocimiento tanto en Edge, cómo en las ciudades más importantes. Tras ella había ciertos altos cargos de varias empresas millonarias que habían tenido que evolucionar tras la caída de Midgar. Según decía la prensa, solían intervenir en situaciones de miseria para dar cobijo a personas indefensas. Nadie sabía de dónde surgía su financiación, pero Barret siempre había dicho que serían tipos de Shin-Ra. No había ido mal encaminado, puesto que Reeve había confirmado que detrás de la empresa estaba Rufus Shin-Ra y su sentimiento de culpa con el planeta. Todo aquello le inspiraba curiosidad. Era la primera vez que les incluían en alguno de sus "actos de beneficencia".

-¿Qué lees, preciosa?- Dijo una voz poderosa y agradable desde la puerta del bar.

Barret Wallace se alzaba casi dos metros sobre el suelo. Imponía solamente con verlo. Su espalda era ancha y musculosa y sus brazos fácilmente podían aplastar huesos entre ellos. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el enorme brazo metálico que sustituía su mano derecha. Durante años había llevado un cañón en su lugar, pero con el tiempo y la tecnología de Reeve, pudieron darle más utilidad construyéndole una mano compleja que permitía que la usara como una orgánica. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de tatuajes. Llevaba el pelo algo más largo que antaño, a juego con la nueva barba frondosa que Marlene le había convencido para que se dejara. Tenía 45 años, por lo que las canas empezaban a aflorar. Lucía una camisa de cuadros de manga corta abierta hasta el pecho, unos pantalones de deporte oscuros y un chaleco tejano. Era su aspecto despreocupado lo que le había cambiado tanto y que hacía sonreír a la muchacha cada lunes, cuándo iba a pasar el rato con ella. Eso y la paternidad.

Barret vivía con Marlene desde hacía 6 años a dos manzanas del Séptimo cielo. En ocasiones viajaba a Corel para ayudar en alguna de las nuevas plantas de extracción petroleras, pero desde el incidente de Omega, había tomado conciencia y había decidido dedicarse casi por completo a su hija adoptiva. Barret siempre había cuidado de ella desde que llegó a Midgar siendo una adolescente. El hombre la había protegido y defendido ayudándola a adaptarse a los suburbios. Sentía que aquél grandullón era como un hermano mayor.

-A mí me ha llegado otra de esas.- Dijo Barret tras ver la carta que le pasó la muchacha. Se sirvió una cerveza de la nevera de la barra mientras seguía hablando. –Esos ricachones con sus tonterías. Si pensaran de verdad en los débiles no montarían sus tinglados absurdos.- Sentenció dándole un trago largo y sentándose en la banqueta de enfrente de su amiga.

-Es esta noche. ¿Crees que Cloud querrá ir?- dijo Tifa tras unos segundos antes de morder su tostada. Barrent soltó una larga carcajada.

-¿El soldado? No sé yo. Me da que le tiene el mismo repelús que yo a esos busca-guiles. –Contestó intentando aguantarse la risa. Tifa volvió a mirar la carta y Barret comprendió porqué había preguntado. –Si se lo pides irá.- Suspiró ligeramente. –Y yo también.-

La muchacha asintió. Cambiaron de tema y hablaron durante unas horas acerca del instituto de Marlene, lo mucho que echaba de menos a Denzel y a Shelke y las ganas que tenía de viajar y ver el mundo. Estaba en plena adolescencia y Barret siempre mostraba preocupación acerca de cómo estrechaba lazos con los demás chicos. Tifa le aconsejaba darle espacio, al fin y al cabo, aquella niña había demostrado ser mucho más madura que el resto de muchachos de edades parecidas. Barret sentía siempre un calor reconfortante en las palabras de la chica de Nibelheim y para él había sido siempre la "madre" de Marlene. Tras unas risas, Tifa decidió que era hora de ponerse en marcha y hacer las tareas que quería terminar esa mañana. Tras despedirse de Barret, dio un último vistazo a la invitación preguntándose si su soldado la llevaría a aquél evento.

En el horizonte asomaba la antigua torre Shin-Ra o, al menos, lo que quedaba de ella tras la llegada de Omega. Los tiempos oscuros ya habían pasado, y en los últimos 7 años, la naturaleza había invadido las ruinas de la ciudad, dándole un toque de color verdoso. Él sabía de dónde había salido aquella vegetación, de una pequeña iglesia en los antiguos suburbios. Aún tenía un par de horas de viaje y tras comprobar el nivel de combustible decidió parar en el área de descanso de "Midgar Sands".

Cloud Strife había cambiado poco, al igual que Tifa. Seguía siendo un tipo no muy alto ni musculado del que destacaban sus ojos y su pelo puntiagudo. Su mirada era seria y profunda y solía utilizar la menor expresividad posible. Siempre había sido alguien retraído y callado. Su vida había ido cambiando con el paso de los años tras enfrentarse a Omega. Muchos habían pasado por su casa para después marchar, pero ninguno había dejado un vacío tan grande como Denzel. Al fin y al cabo, él lo encontró solo y consiguió que se recuperara del geo estigma. Ahora estaba en Junon, en la academia juvenil de la WRO, entrenándose para algún día ser un gran soldado. Sentía una gran empatía por el muchacho y siempre había intentado enseñarle la mayor cantidad de cosas para que cumpliera sus sueños. Tifa solía bromear llamándole su "Sensei". El recuerdo del primer helado que compartieron le invadió la mente, y mientras Fenrir se llenaba de combustible procedente de Corel, Cloud compró un helado de nata y se apoyó contra la pared exterior para comérselo en paz. El calor era enorme, y hacía que se derritiera con velocidad. Consultó el móvil y vio varios mensajes de Tifa acerca de algo relacionado con un evento. En el fondo de pantalla, predominaba una fotografía de Avalancha con unos años de antigüedad. Continuó su camino en dirección a Edge, con suerte llegaría para la hora de comer por lo que aceleró ligeramente para ir más rápido. Su vida había cambiado tanto que a veces le abrumaba. En ocasiones se había vuelto tan tranquila que le asustaba pensar que en cualquier momento surgiera algo que acabara con ella.

Entró a la ciudad por la autopista principal y no tardó en estar en la puerta del séptimo cielo. Aparcó a Fenrir frente a la puerta del garaje, después tenía un par de entregas por lo que era una tontería guardarla. Entró para oler en el aire el rico guisado de Tifa. Barret le saludó con la mano de metal mientras seguía con su conversación con la televisión, Tifa le miró y saludó con la cabeza. Tras dejar las partes de ropa que le protegían en sus viajes y ponerse algo más cómodo, bajó de su cuarto para echar una mano a su mejor amiga.

-Me hablas en un mensaje sobre una carta que ha llegado.- Dijo Cloud al acercarse y coger platos para llevarlos a la mesa.

-Una gala benéfica de Amber Fate.- Contestó la muchacha con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieren conseguir? Rufus ya está podrido de Guiles.- Añadió el muchacho rubio mirando con complicidad a Barret.

-Eso le dije yo.- Añadió su gran amigo. Tifa agachó la mirada y siguió cocinando.

Marlene llegó al cabo de un rato, justo para cuándo los platos ya estaban servidos y comieron los cuatro charlando sobre Corel, la reapertura de Gold Saucer tras hacer reformas, las ampliaciones del puerto de Junos. Básicamente lo mismo que hacían todos los Lunes cuándo Tifa cerraba el bar. Era la vida que todos habían deseado, o al menos eso se decían a sí mismos, puesto que los tres adultos echaban de menos muchas cosas que, en un principio, parecían mallas. Cloud extrañaba combatir contra monstruos salvajes en sus viajes, Tifa extrañaba pelear con soldados de Shin-Ra que intentaban propasarse con la gente de los suburbios, y Barret extrañaba liderar un equipo libertador tachado de terrorista. Ahora hablaban acerca del tiempo y de cosas triviales. Yuffie habría descrito aquella situación como "aburrida".

Cloud se marchó poco después de comer, aún con el café en la boca. Según había dicho, quería terminar cuanto antes para volver pronto a casa y ver las carreras de chocobos. Era un pasatiempo divertido y le recordaba una época en la que el ex SOLDADO cabalgaba sobre ellos. Barret y Marlene se fueron al poco rato también y tras la dulce mirada de su amigo, Tifa se despidió de la que era su hija adoptiva. Marlene ya tenía 14 años, pero aparentaba algunos más. Era alta y llevaba el pelo teñido de colores a modo de rebeldía. Barret solía protestar por su entrar en la etapa adolescente y liberal que todos habían pasado alguna vez. Tifa era más comprensiva y durante los últimos años, había estrechado aún más los lazos con la muchacha.

Así pues, Tifa volvía a estar sola. Tras ver un rato la tele en el apartamento sobre el bar, y quedarse dormida en el sofá, decidió que no podía seguir esperando a que las cosas cambiaran. Le daba igual ser la única que lo hiciera pero, tras meditarlo, había tomado la decisión de ir a la gala de Amber Fate sola. Se levantó de un salto y empezó a remover el armario en busca de algo que ponerse. Hacía años que no lucía un vestido de noche y ni siquiera recordaba tener ninguno. Miró la hora, aún le daba tiempo a comprar algo apropiado, por lo que se calzó sus zapatillas de deporte, cogió su móvil y su mochila habitual, y salió por la puerta del bar en dirección al centro comercial. Por el camino pensó en todas las cosas que solían darle dolor de cabeza, pero principalmente en su dependencia. Tifa Lockhart jamás había dependido de nadie para hacer las cosas. Nunca había rendido cuentas y mucho menos esperado que su caballero andante viniera a buscarla, tras la caída de Nibelheim. Había reservado el lugar caballeresco a Cloud por su promesa de la infancia, pero aquello hacía tiempo que había perdido el sentido. Admitir que había tirado por la ventana varios años esperando a que su amigo diera alguna señal de algo más que amistad, había sido el primer paso para decidir sobre sus actos. Ayudar a los desamparados era su meta en la vida, y acudiendo a aquella gala, tal vez podía aportar otro granito de arena. Barret y Cloud podían hacer lo que quisieran, pero ella había decidido pasar una noche única.


End file.
